Fondness from Rain
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Thorin despises rain with a passion, but one encounter on his way to work during the terrible downpour might have actually made him change his mind. A little Baggenshield fluff form me to you. :)


**Inspired by a short film I saw :)**

**[Disclaimer]**

He absolutely despised rain; he despised it with a passion. He hated how it would drench his hair and makes it go matted; he loathed how it made his clothes sodden, and he most of all, he detested the fact he now had to walk in it to work due to his car breaking down earlier that morning. As he clutched his dark blue umbrella tightly, Thorin walked down the busy streets, along with the other Londoners who were determined to get to work before being completely drenched. He grumbled to himself as he had to dodge every murky puddle and keep clear of the drain pipes spewing out the rain water from the buildings surrounding him. '_Bloody shoes are going to get ruined_' was one of the many things that he had on his mind as he cursed the damn weather to hell. As he stood with the horde who were waiting to cross the hectic road, as he looked around the crowd, Thorin noticed that they two had a similar look that matched his, the annoyed grimace of wet clothes and soggy shoes that would irritate them till the day's end. He huffed as he plucked a lock of soak hair from across his forehead as he was still stood there waiting to cross, how long did it take a traffic light to go green? It was then he felt the pointy elbow knock into his side. "I'm sorry" an angelic voice came from his side as he turned to see who was responsible. His heart practically stopped as he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life.

He was short, shorter than him anyway, and was wrapped up tightly in a red rain coat that seemed to match his red umbrella; his chestnut locks, curly wildly, probably because of the rain, but revealed his somewhat pointy ears, the man truly was a beauty. He gave Thorin a sweet smile as his looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, busy crowd and all, people nudging others into, well, others." He tried to joke and the smallest of grin grew on Thorin's face.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you at all"

"Really, I'm fine, no harm done"

"Horrible day, isn't it?" the stranger chuckled as he peeked out under form his umbrella and scrunched his little nose up at the sky, which looked incredibly adorable in Thorin's opinion. He just about reply when he was suddenly pushed forward, his head snapped forwards as he saw now the crowd was moving, at the most worst of times. As he was now striding forwards, he tried to look back but noticed how his beautiful stranger was now further and further behind him and turning off down a different street. Thorin huffed once more as the one random encounter that he actually thought would brighten his days was now long gone. As he once again focused on walking to work, the wind suddenly began to pick up, blowing rain into everyone's faces despite under the protection of umbrellas and spitting up puddles to drench their legs. As he began to walk past an alleyway, one powerful gust of wind caught Thorin by surprise as his umbrella was suddenly ripped from his grasp and now blowing off down the alleyway. Shocked and now getting shocked, Thorin did probably the daftest thing ever; he chased after said umbrella.

He watched as it was being blown roughly against the brick walls and scrapped across the paved floor, he saw tiny holes beginning to appear, but soon it was blasted off between two more buildings which made Thorin curse in annoyance as he followed his escaped brolly. As soon as he reached the other end of the alley way, to his misery he watch as his umbrella blew into the middle of the road, landed in the centre, only to be mowed over by a passing bus. "Great just great..." he muttered to himself as he ran towards the kerb and knelt to pick up the remains of his umbrella that was washed to the storm drains by the mini rivers of rain water. His day could not have gotten any worse; he was soaked from head to toe, his umbrella was trashed, he was now late for work; but most of all, Thorin was frustrated because all he could think about was not asking that beautiful stranger for a name. As he picked up the remaining piece of his dead umbrella, he suddenly noticed that rain was no longer dripping on his head. Turning he saw a pair of red boots, that seemed to match a colour he had recently saw, looking up he was greeted by the wondrous smile of the beautiful stranger holding his umbrella over both of them. "Hello" the angelic voice was music to his ear, "You looked like you needed a bit of help", he held out his hand as Thorin pulled himself up from the gutter. He couldn't help but blush as now pressed together under one small brolly, "I saw your umbrella come flying past me, but it flew into the road before I could catch it." He looked up with sad eyes, which only made Thorin's heart melt more.

"It's fine, it's only an umbrella" he laughed dryly as he looked at its mangled remains.

"Yes, well, we can't let you go catching a cold now can we?" the stranger chuckled as Thorin raised a brow in confusion. He watched as the stranger linked his arm with Thorin as they were pushed together for shelter under the umbrella. "You'll just have to stay close to me now, won't you" Thorin could help but smile.

As they walked together down the street, Thorin discarded his dead brolly in a nearby bin as he wrapped an arm around his companion to bring them closer. "Oh, I'm Bilbo, by the way, Bilbo Baggins" Bilbo smiled up at him.

"Thorin" was all he said as he smiled back and they continued their journey. Suddenly, Thorin had a new found fondness of rain, especially when they lead to beautiful strangers with umbrella to the rescue.


End file.
